Mazda Furai Concept '08
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = R20B RENESIS |gt5type = |displacement = 1962 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |gt6type = |games = Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 }} The Mazda Furai Concept '08 is a concept car produced by Mazda. It appears in Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Unveiled at the 2008 North American International Auto Show, held in Detroit, the Furai was the 5th and final car in the Nagare series of designs. Unlike many concept cars, the Furai was fully functional and was tested in various tracks. However, in September 2013, it was revealed that the car ended up being destroyed by fire in August 2008, during a photo shoot for Top Gear magazine. Description "A racing car only possible at Mazda, using an ethanol-powered rotary engine." The "Furai" was Mazda's concept car shown at the 2008 Detroit Motor Show. It is the 5th design in the "Nagare" design concept series, and the word Furai, means "the sound of the wind". It was manufactured based on the Courage C65 chassis used by Mazda in the ALMS P2 racing class, and was mounted with a 3 rotor R20B rotary engine producing 444 BHP. As an environmentally friendly super performance machine, it is fuelled by BP's ethanol fuel, E100. The use of the 100% ethanol fuel in the rotary engine opens new doors for the possibilities of rotary engines in the future. But aside from the environmental performance and specs, the true attraction of the Furai is in its design. From the concept of 'a racing car cutting through wind', its form utilizes sharp lines flowing into soft curves, whilst executing effective aerodynamics. It has a distinctly Japanese flavor about it, and the delicate perfection of the design was highly praised by many, generating a large number of fans. The motifs from the front mask, utilizing flowing multilayered fins, lives on in the new Axela (Mazda 3) announced in 2009. The Furai also performed test drives on the Laguna Seca, and drove publicly at the Goodwood Festival of Speed, entertaining visitors with its unique form and resonating rotary sound. Mazda holds the record for winning the Le Mans with a rotary engine race car. The Furai is a car that brings to life a dream and possibility, that the rotary engine may once again return to the Le Mans in the future. Acquisition GT PSP This car can be purchased from the dealerships for 1,000,000 Credits. GT5 In GT5, the Furai can be acquired by winning the NR-A Roadster Cup in the Amateur Series in B-Spec. It can also occasionally be found in the Used Car Dealership priced at around 1,500,000 Credits. It is a Level 23 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car is considered as a race car in its various appearances in the Gran Turismo series. Notes Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Mazda Concept Cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars category:Level 23 Cars Category:Concept Cars Category:Track day only